A Mixed up Dream
by Nephite
Summary: What would life be like if Seeley Booth's mother never left and his father never drank and Temperance Brennan's parents weren't criminals? B/B. Finished! Please review.
1. New Beginnings

"Uncle Seeley, can we go home now?" Eva begged her Uncle after a long day at the DMV.

"Soon Sweetie." She laid her head on his lap, her bouncy dark curls flowing smoothly on his legs. She closed her bright blue eyes and drifted to a soundless sleep. Seeley looked at the little girl he had taken in after his brother and sister in law had passed away. Jared and Marie had been in a bus crash a year earlier and they had left Eva to Seeley. He had cared for her to the best of his ability and loved her more than he thought possible.

"G64 at window 18." That was his number. He picked Eva up and walked to the window. He handed the lady the filled out papers to renew his driver's license. She calculated the price and after he paid he went to stand in the photo line. When his turn to take the picture was almost up he wasn't quite sure what to do. He had forgotten that you can't take a picture holding a six year old child. He looked around looking for a place to maybe set her but he saw nothing. Just the cold metal chairs they had sat on. But, there was a woman standing behind them. He hadn't realized her but now that he had he noticed her true beauty. Her hair was the most beautiful shade of brown and it really brought out the warm blue color of her eyes.

"Hello, I'm Seeley Booth." She smiled. That was a good sign.

"I'm Temperance. Temperance Brennan." Seeley couldn't contain his smile. This was the most beautiful girl he'd talked to in a long time. Well, besides Eva. When the beautiful woman, Temperance, noticed Seeley's distress when the woman called to get his picture taken, "Do you want me to hold your daughter?" She asked plainly. Seeley didn't even respond before she began to take her. He was in a rush so he didn't even bother to explain. He took the picture and took Eva. He wanted to thank the woman so he waited.

"Thank you." He said shaking her hand.

"Your welcome. Your daughter is so adorable." She mused. Seeley blushed.

"Actually she isn't my daughter. She's my brother's. He died a little over a year ago." He had gotten used to telling people the story because he got tired of people asking a lot of question.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I have a brother too and I don't think I'd be able to handle losing him." This wasn't the direction he wanted this conversation to lead.

"Yeah, it was pretty hard. Well, enough about that. What do you say to lunch tomorrow?" He hadn't known what she would say. It was a little sudden but he felt the need to see this woman again but he wasn't sure why. She looked deep in thought for a few seconds then gave an answer.

"Yeah, I don't have anything planned." He couldn't contain his joy and it was evident on his face.

"Alright. Well do you want to give me your number so I can call you?" She nodded and handed her a paper with her number on it, "Well I'll be sure to call you tonight and give you the plans."

"Alright." They walked out together and he walked her to her car where they stood talking."

"Well it's getting late. I should probably get her home." They said their goodbyes and Seeley was off to get home. He placed Eva in her pink floral pattern bed and went to bed himself, thinking of Temperance until he drifted away.

**Temperance**

I couldn't believe what had just happened to me. He was so handsome and he wanted to go out with me. Maybe he was just a player, no he didn't seem the type. I almost called my mom but decided she was probably already asleep and I was going to call Angela but decided I didn't want everyone knowing so I simply went to bed. It was only nine but I just wanted lunch to come. When I finally crawled into bed I couldn't sleep. I didn't know what it was about this guy but I just couldn't get him out of my head. It was like he had taken full residence right there in my head. I turned on my bedside lamp, right on my nightstand was a picture of my family when a year after I graduated college. My Parents were holding each others waists and Russ and I were standing on each side of them. Me by Mom and him by Dad. As I looked at my family I drifted slowly into sleep with my light still on.

**Seeley**

"Hey, Uncle Seeley...Wake up! I've got to go to school." Eva was on the end of my bed in her pink pajamas.

"Alright, Alright. I'm getting up. Go get in the bath." With that she ran to the bathroom and turned the water on. As she bathed I cooked breakfast and set her clothes out for her to get ready. I brushed her hair into long straight layers that I knew would bounce up as it started to dry. We sat at the table to eat and said blessing.

"Uncle Seeley?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Daddy?" I wasn't really sure what to say. I thought this day might come. This usually happened in cases like ours.

"Well."

"Please. I don't have a daddy and all the kids at school have daddys cept me. You're like a daddy. You feed me, love me, and bring me places so why can't you be my daddy?"

"You have a daddy but he's in heaven with your mommy. You will see them again but I can be your daddy here." She smiled one of the biggest ones I've seen since the accident.

"Thank you. Daddy here." She came over and sat on my lap and squeezed my sides.


	2. Bones Lady

**Temperance**

"Hey." He said walking to where I sat in the Royal Diner, "This place has the best pie!" He sat down on the other side of the booth. I guess he saw the disgust in my face because he asked me if I ' like pie.'

"No. I don't like my fruit cooked." His smile was devilish.

"Their pie is really good. You sure you don't want just a little piece.

"Yeah."

"So, what do you do when you aren't vacationing?" He looked very interested in me and my life.

"I'm a doctor at Sibley memorial."

"That's cool. How long have you been a doctor?"

"A while. I worked at the hospital for six years now."

"Wow. That's pretty cool." I felt weird talking about me so much. The guys I was usually with always talked about themselves. I think they just wanted to show off their masculinity and try to impress me but it never worked.

"What work do you do?"I wanted to learn about him. I already knew just about everything about myself.

"I'm an FBI agent. That's why I moved here. I lived in Philly with my family and after my brother got married he lived with my parents. I wasn't needed so I found a job with the FBI. Now my parents live with my aunt." We talked for over two hours.

"I've got to get back to work now. I didn't realize how long we have been here."

"Yeah I need to go too. I have to pick Eva up from school." We had seen each other much of the next two weeks, usually during school."

**Booth**

I wanted Tempe to meet Eva. I had grown very fond of Temperance and I hoped maybe she could start coming over. We had planned she would come over today at six. I picked Eva up from school a little earlier than she got out. I put her in her booster seat and we were off to go.

"Today you're going to meet a very special friend of mine. Her name is Temperance Brennan."

"Temperance?"

"Yep. She's really happy to finally be meeting you. She's been waiting."

"How does she know about me?"

"Well.. Remember at the DMV?"She nodded her head, "Well she held you while you were sleeping and I've been talking to her about you." She looked confused.

"Are you going to marry her?" I laughed but her cute little face was still scrunched.

"I don't know. Maybe." She turned her head to look outside. It was amazing how strong she was, I knew she missed her parents and nobody in the family could relate to her except my parents. But my parents didn't lose theirs until they were older so nobody knew how it felt to lose both parents at such a young age. I knew she hurt because she would have nightmares about her parents death. Many nights I hear her calling to them saying, "Mommy! Daddy! Don't go. Stay home!" I try and think of all the pain I feel, inside her little body. I don't know how she does it. When we got back to the apartment Eva started some homework and I cleaned up and got things ready for Tempe to come over. When everything was ready and Eva was done with her homework we watched some cartoons, not those lame cartoons they have now. We watched boomerang, all the shows I used to watch.

**Eva**

I was really excited to meet my daddy's friend. When it was 5:30 I went into my room to get ready. I was in school clothes but I wanted to look really pretty. I got my stool from the bathroom and looked at the dresses in my closet. I had a lot of pretty ones. I decided on my new one I had just gotten for church. It was white with a blue floral pattern and a dark blue tie that made a bow in the back. I picked out my white tights and my and a pair of white church shoes. Then I looked in the mirror. I looked just like my mom. I remember playing with her curls but now they were mine. I did have my real dad's nose and mouth though. I put a blue bow in my hair, holding it past my ear. It really made my blue eyes stand out. I walked into the kitchen. Uncle Seeley, or Daddy now, was ordering food. Probably Thai or Pizza.

"Thank you, bye." He hung up the phone, "You look very pretty. Come here." I curtsied and ran to him. He picked me up and gave me a tight hug.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Daddy." I was starting to get used to calling him daddy. Sometimes I almost called him Daddy Seeley. My arms were wrapped tight around his neck and I was really happy. When I was with Uncle Seeley it made my heart hurt less. It was at that moment the doorbell rang. He put me down and I ran to answer it. I unlocked it and pulled the door open. I looked up. She was so pretty. She reminded me of my mom. She had the same color hair and eyes.

"I'm Eva." She gave me a smile and bent down.

"Hello Eva. I'm Temperance." She held her hand out and I shook it. I anted to hug her but she might think it was weird, "You look very pretty."

"Thank you. He's never had a girl over so I thought you must be special. I've actually never seen him date before." I whispered. She seemed to take that.

We went and sat on the couch. Then we all sat talking. I sat right next to her on the couch. I really liked her. She talked to me a lot and Daddy talked a little. When the food guy got there Daddy answered the door. He brought the food into the kitchen. It was a lot! I don't think I'd ever seen so much food in my life!

"I didn't know what you like so I got some of everything at the Thai place."

"Thank you." The pretty lady thanked him. We sat at the table eating. I had a piece of chicken and I bit into it and pulled out a bone.

"Ugh. I thought they pulled the bones out." She took the bones from me.

"That's the corucoid."

"You know the bones names. Do you know my bones names?"

"Yeah. I studied bone structures throughout high school. They are pretty cool. I know the bone structure of just about every animal."

"That's awesome. What's this bone?" I asked pointing to my bone right above my dress by my neck.

"That is your clavicle." I couldn't help but to grin. I talked the rest of the night with her. Mostly about bones. Then my daddy said it was getting late and I should probably be getting ready for bed. I went and showered and I got ready by myself. I brushed my hair and everything! When I came out The bones lady was still there. Her and Uncle Seeley were talking very close. They were talking into each others eyes! I decided to go up and talk to them too. I crawled under the table behind bones lady and crawled onto the chair. I popped my head up right next to theirs. I don't know why but they moved away. Daddy was rubbing his neck and bones lady's face turned red.

"I'm going to go put her to bed." Daddy smiled at bones lady.

"You know what. It's getting late. I think I'm just going to go home." Bones lady grabbed her purse and gave my daddy a kiss on the cheek and he gave her one too. Then she left and I was brought to bed. He got a book from my bookcase and began reading _A Fly Went By._ He was really good at reading to me. When he was done he put the book back on the shelf and tucked me into bed.

"Hey Daddy. When is the bones lady going to come over again?" His eyebrows jumped when I asked that.

"Bones lady?" He laughed. I just nodded, "I'm not sure. Soon hopefully."

"Alright. Well night. I love you."

"I love you too."

AN: I thought it might be interesting to see from Eva's point of view. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review!!!


	3. Pieces

**Booth**

I tried to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about 'bones lady'. She clouded up my mind making it nearly impossible to think of anything else. I decided to go get a little snack and check on Eva. The little one who had been giving me girl advice for the past year. She always tells me I need to listen to her because she's a girl and she knows what girls want. From what I can tell is she just likes the boys that give her their snacks. I've always been good with the ladies but once I got custody of Eva my love life just stopped. But my love life wasn't that great now that I realize what feelings I had been missing out on. I knew I'd never be able to tell her how I felt. I'd most likely creep her out.

**Temperance**

I thought back to earlier that evening with Eva and Seeley. I had the most fun since I can't even remember and I spent it with a little girl and her handsome uncle. She was very entertaining and smart and Seeley, I couldn't even describe it if I wanted to. I knew I had scared guys off before by how much I liked them and I like Seeley more. I didn't plan on telling him how I felt any time soon so maybe he would like me more or I would like him less by time I conjure up the confidence to tell him. It had only been a few weeks. How was it possible to like someone so much in two weeks?

**Booth**

"Hey Sweets. What's new?" My psychological profiler was sitting in my office playing with my bobble head.

"Not much Booth. I hear from the Jeffersonian you have a girl though. Ms. Montenegro and I talked about her. I guess they are best friends." This caught my attention. I didn't know they had any connections at all.

"Angela and Temperance are best friends?"

"So it's true." He got that same smirk every time he was right, "So, you really like this girl?" This was not what I wanted to talk about.

"I don't know Sweets. Can I just do my job now." He nodded and left the room. I felt sort of bad. We had become friends over the many cases we had worked on and I really liked him. I wanted to go talk to Angela now. I filled out some quick paperwork and was off to the Jeffersonian.

"Hi Booth." Angela greeted me with a hug. She didn't mention anything about Temperance but she looked at me expecting something to come out of my mouth. I didn't say anything so she filled the void.

"So, how are things with you and Brennan?"

"Brennan and I are..." I wasn't really sure what to say. I didn't want to sound creepy but I didn't know what to say, "What do you know?" She looked defeated.

"I know she likes you. She's pretty sure you like her," I nodded, "Well, she called me last night. She said your daughter is really cute. I didn't know you had a daughter."

"Not daughter. Niece."

"Oh right. She told me that. Well she said you haven't kissed yet. Why not?"

"I haven't kissed a girl, or even dated, for over a year! I really like her. I don't want to mess it up. Don't tell her this."

"Mhmm. Got it." Angela replied. I wasn't sure she really would keep it a secret but that was alright. Maybe she would get me some information.

**Angela**

I talked to Brennan, hoping to get her feeling out of her. Sometimes she could be tough in that area.

"He really likes you!" I exclaimed but her tenacity kept any of her true feelings to be revealed. Sure she would tell me she had a little crush but I knew fully well it was more then that. She had only been going out with him for a short amount of time and she had it bad. I knew she thought about him all the time. She always got that distant look. You know the look when someone is there but their eyes seem so distant you know they are in a different world of their own. Well, that's the look she had half the time since she started spending time with Booth.

**Booth**

"Hello Booth." She greeted me with a hug at my front door, "Oh I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. It's what Angela always calls you."

"No, that's fine Bones lady." I grinned and she reciprocated, "That's what Eva calls you. Bones lady." She laughed and it sounded as Beethoven, no better.

"Where is Eva?" She asked looking around the room.

"She's with my parents. They took her to the fair. They were feeling lonely so they flew out here."

"That's sweet." The night progressed and we ended up on the couch sitting closely next to each other. The proximity held between us was only a few inches. I could feel the heat on my face as she breathed. I know it's cliché but I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"I think I love you Bones." I hadn't even realized what I had just said. The words seemed to come out like a train, slow but unstoppable. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them to reveal tears.

"I think I love you too, Booth." Did she just say what I thought she said? Did she actually feel the same way? I didn't even know this was possible, the woman I felt the strongest towards in my whole life said she felt the same!

"I'm sure I love you." I clarified.

"I know I love you. I don't usually tell guys this but I do, I really love you. I think about you all the time and I always want to be with you. I worry when you aren't there, I don't know if anything is going to happen to you or Eva. I feel safe with you. Safe.. and loved." I couldn't hold it anymore so I closed the space between us until our lips were forming in a manner I had never felt before. We seemed to just fit, like a glove. I needed her, always. Now that I had her I wondered how I could not. She was a part of me now. Not just someone I enjoyed the company of but someone I craved, needed. Loved.


	4. I Love You

**Booth**  
"Are you and Dad going to church with us?" I asked my mom. They were only going to be here for a few more days and I wanted Eva to be able to spend as much time with them as possible.  
"Yeah, I believe so. I've been able to get your dad to go for the last few weeks." She said happily. After Jared passed away Dad had a hard time going to church. 'It makes him feel things he doesn't want to', my mom would always tell me.  
"Good. Eva really wanted me to make sure. She's been looking forward to your trip out here. She really wanted to show you to her friends at church." I said quietly so Eva couldn't hear. She always had a tendency to hear things she didn't want to.  
"She's such a sweet girl." My mom mused. I knew she reminded her of Jared and it hurt. Though he hadn't been gone long, she could block out the pain easier when she was alone. Bones was also going to be there. She usually went with her brother to his church but she wanted to start coming with me.  
"I'm ready!" Eva yelled as she ran into the hallway. She had the purple and blue striped dress my parents had bought her. I noticed my dad had tried to do her hair. It was put in a half ponytail and topped off with a lopsided bow. You could tell he never had any daughters.  
"You look so darling." My mom told her. She ran over and gave her a hug.  
"Thanks for the dress Grandma," She then ran to my dad and gave him a hug, "Thanks for doing my hair." They both said thank you. She ran to me and I instinctively picked her up. She laid her head on my shoulder. Dad and Mom were already ready so we left for church. They wanted to take their car so Eva and I were on our own, like always.  
"So have you been having fun with Grandma and Grandpa here?" I asked the little girl who was sitting in my backseat biting her nail. She shot up an excited look at me.  
''Yeah! It was especially fun when we went to the fair. I got to ride lots of rides! Grandpa says he's going to take me to the zoo. I'm so excited. I want you and Bones to come too! I asked Grandpa and he said that's okay!" I knew when they were going and it was actually during work but I knew I could get off.  
"Alright. I'll ask Bones today." She smiled and looked out the window. Her hair was so cute the way its puffed up bigger than her head.

**Eva**

When we got to church I went with grandma to the bathroom. She fixed my hair and told me not to tell grandpa. She said he would get better with practice. When we got back to the room bones was there. daddy gave her a hug and then he introduced her to Grandma and Grandpa.  
We sat down in one of the side benches. I sat by Grandma on the end. then grandpa sat by grandma and Daddy. Bones sat at the end.  
''He really likes her doesn't he?" grandma laughed in my ear. I shook my head and Grandma got a surprised look on her face. I got up on my knees and put my mouth next to her ear.  
"He loves her!" I smiled and so did Grandma.  
"That's serious sweetheart. You know what happens when two people love each other!"I shook he head. She smiled and added, "They get married!" I was confused.  
"So if that's all marriage is, does that mean I'm going to marry him?" I asked. I didn't know much about getting married. Grandma just laughed.  
"No sweetheart. That's a different love. That's the love you share in your family. But that's not the love you have in a marriage. Love is exciting, romantic, and well amazing. You'll understand one day." She said as they began. I didn't pay attention the whole time though! I mostly just though of love. It sounded fun. I want to love a boy! Maybe I could love a boy from school! Then we could get married!  
"Eva, why aren't you listening?" Jaeda asked in Sunday school. I looked at her in shock.  
"Hi Jaeda! When did you get here?" I asked and gave her a hug.  
"Hi Eva. Uh I've been here the whole time" She smiled,"Why aren't you paying attention?" She asked.  
"Oh. Well I was thinking about love. I'm going to fall in love tomorrow! I'm trying to decide who I want to fall in love with!"  
"My parents took four years to fall in love." She remarked.  
"Well, I'm going to do it tomorrow. I'm just not slow like your parents."  
"Whatever Eva." Jaeda said and turned her head back to the teacher. After church I told Daddy my plan. He didn't seem to like it much.  
"You have to let love find you. You can't just make it out of nothing. There has to be something there. You have to feel a... a connection."  
"Do you feel a connection with Bones?" I asked.  
"I think I do." Well maybe I had to wait till I was older to fall in love. People my age didn't seem to be getting married anyway. Maybe Jaeda was right.  
"So, you love her?" He smiled in the mirror.  
"Yeah."  
"Does she love you?" That was the tough question.  
"She says she does." My tummy felt funny.  
"Then you should marry her." I said seriously. He got a scared look on his face.  
"I don't know if she's ready for that." He answered. I thought she was.  
"You should ask her. I think she's ready!" If they got married then she could move in with us. That would be so fun cause I really like her! The more I though about it the more I wanted them to get married.

**Booth**

The next couple months Bones and I dated and I got even more used to her melodious laugh and glorious smile. The way she talked about something she was truly passionate about. The way she loved Eva and made sure she knew it. I just couldn't imagine my life without her. I wouldn't tell Eva, because she might get her hopes up, but I planned to propose. I had already picked out a beautiful ring. It had a larger diamond between two smaller ones. I knew she would like it. She was coming over today and then we were going out to dinner. I asked Angela to babysit Eva. She was friends with Bones so I thought she wouldn't mind. I learned she loved kids too. When I asked her to babysit Eva she got excited. She said she loved kids and she would be happy to do it. When it was time to get ready I took into consideration my looks. I wanted to look very nice. Though we were going out casual I put on my best clothes and I combed my hair nicely. We planned that she would get there at five thirty and then Angela would get there at six. I didn't tell Angela what I was doing. The only people who knew were me and Bones' parents. I really didn't want to ask her dad. I wasn't used to doing things like that, I was used to being in charge.  
When It reached five thirty my palms were sweating and I could feel the wetness on my back. Bones really knew how to drive a man nuts! She got there a few minutes early and I tried to hide my nervousness.  
"What are we going to do?" Eva asked Bones.  
"You're going to stay here with mine and your dad's friend. She's a lot of fun." Eva wasn't used to me leaving with Bones.  
"You're not going to stay here with me?" She murmured. I knew the puppy dog expression on her face could make anyone her minion. I just hoped she didn't succumb to her, I had big plans tonight.  
"No, but you will have plenty of fun with Angela. She's an artist. I bet she would teach you some cool stuff!" Eva seemed to calm down a bit.  
"Will you read me a book before you go? Please!"  
"Yeah go pick one out." She handled her so naturally. Eva ran to her room and was back within a minute. Of course she had a chapter book.  
"Here." She handed her the book. Bones looked at her watch.  
"I'll read one chapter but I don't think I have enough time to read the whole thing."  
"Can you read a chapter to me before I go to bed. Then you could tuck me in!" Eva said exuberantly. Bones looked at me and I nodded. We would probably be back by nine and that was around her bedtime on weekends. I nodded.  
"Sounds good to me!" Bones returned the excitement. She read the book until Angela showed up. I was a little disappointed when she knocked on the door and disturbed her reading.

"I guess it's time for us to go. I'll be back to finish!" Eva didn't move from her lap. Instead she had done something I'd never seen her do. She looked up at her and placed a kiss on Bones' cheek.

"I love you." She whispered to her softly. Temperance looked on the verge of tears.

"I love you too sweetheart." She whispered back and gave her a loving hug. Angela hadn't yet met Eva and didn't realize how close they were.

"She is such a sweet little thing isn't she?" She asked me from our observing area. I looked to the floor where two of my favorite girls, well one a woman, sat sharing such a moment.

"Yeah." Angela had yet to see her in a bad mood. Didn't happen often but it was bad when it did. If tonight went the way I hoped, Angela could be asked to babysit a lot more then she knows.

"I would hate to ruin such a moment." Angela said, still amazed at what was unfolding before her eyes. Luckily, Eva got up and went to put her book away, or else I'm afraid we would have been there the rest of the night.

"Shall we go?" I asked Bones. She smiled and nodded. Eva ran out.

"You can't leave without saying goodbye!" She yelled running back into the living room.

"Of course. Can I have a hug?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She ran to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Do you think Bones could be my Mommy?" She whispered in my ear.

"Maybe, I'll ask her tonight." I whispered in her tiny ear. She smiled and crossed her fingers in front of my face. She wiggled out of my arms and ran to Bones. She picked her up and gave her a hug.

"This is Angela." Bones introduced her to her best friend. Eva smiled and waved. Bones put her down and she shook her hand.

"I'm Eva Elizabeth Booth. My daddy is only my daddy here though. My real mommy and daddy died. My daddies are brothers." She said informatively. Of course Angela already knew this.

"That's a lot for a little girl to handle."

"I miss them sometimes but I know they are in heaven with Jesus. I like it here with daddy too." It was weird to have such a sentence come from such a small girl. I think she was starting to forget her parents though. I imagine it's hard to remember when they die at such a young age. I tell her stories and we have a lot of pictures but I don't think she will be able to retain her knowledge of who they were.

"Bye Daddy. Bye Bones." She yelled as we walked out the front door. We both said bye in unison.

**Eva**

"So, what do you want to do?" Angela asked me.

"Bones said you are a good painter." She looked confused.

"Bones? Why do you call her that?" She asked.

"Because she likes bones. She tells me what they are. This is my tibia." I said pointing to my shin.

"Wow. So you like her, Bones I mean."

"Yes, I love her. I want to call her Mommy but Daddy says he has to ask first. He told me he's going to ask tonight. She's like a mommy cept she doesn't live with me and she isn't married to daddy."

"Wait so you dad is going to ask 'Bones' to be your mommy?"

"Yeah, he said he would ask her tonight if I could call her mommy." Angela got a surprised look on her face and she got really happy.

"What?" I asked, "What's so great?" She was really confusing me. I didn't understand. Daddy was going to ask Bones to be my mommy. Yeah that was awesome. But I didn't think it would be this exciting to her.

Please Review!!!


	5. Some Kind of Wonder

**Booth**

I brought her to the Founding Father's restaurant and we were seated in a more private area. There weren't may people there and the soft music seemed to calm my nerves. I almost couldn't believe what I was about to do. Two years ago I probably would have never thought about marriage after only a few months, but Temperance. She was different. I didn't know what it was about her that just made me love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone. I took one of the red roses from a vase on our table and I handed it to her. Her smile brightened the room and I no longer felt nervous. Why had I even felt nervous in the first place? This was Bones and I loved her. I shouldn't feel nervous about asking her to be my wife. Right?

The waiter came up to take our orders and then was off. It was beautiful outside, the stars were shining brighter than usual it seemed. We were sitting right by the window, the rest of the room we were in was empty. I had called ahead and asked them not to sit anyone in that area. Of course they agreed since I've been a loyal customer there for awhile now. They even set up a nice table for us. I assume they knew what I was going to do tonight.

"This is nice." She complimented. I hadn't brought her there yet. I was used to taking her to the Royal Diner or we would get Wong Fu's.

"Yeah. I like these candles." She laughed.

"The candles do make a nice addition. So how was your day? Anything exciting?" She asked casually.

"I finished the paper work for my last case!" Which wasn't really that exciting. What was exciting I couldn't tell her. At least not yet. It had to be a question, at the perfect moment at the perfect place.

"That's pretty exciting. Then you don't have to do it tomorrow!" She tried to spice up my boring life.

"You know the only exciting thing that happened to me today so far was when you showed up at my place." She looked up from the table with a surprised expression on her face. We sat feeling each others emotions and we stared into each others eyes. It felt so natural, I'd never felt anything like this before. I

"That was the best part of my day too." She whispered softly still looking into my eyes.

"What?" Had I totally just lost myself?

"When I showed up at your place. I just feel more comfortable when I'm with you, I guess." That was how I felt. Now was the time to do it, I decided. I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

**Temperance**

"Will you marry me?" He asked. I loved him, I loved being with him. Why couldn't I just bring myself to stay yes? I wanted to. He was the only man I ever truly loved. I wanted so badly to say yes, but my words didn't quite come out like that.

"I need some more time." Why did I just say that? I knew he was the only man I could ever want to be with. I could see the slight expression change in his face that wouldn't be seen by someone who didn't know him as well as I did. I hated hurting him, I didn't want to ever be the one to cause him pain,"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's soon anyway. I should have waited. I'm the one who is sorry." The way he handled the situation and my stupidity made me love him even more. He was patient, he would wait for me to make up my mind. That was an amiable quality in anybody. I quality a lot of the time I didn't posses.

"I do love you, I just, I don't know." But that was it, what did I not know, why couldn't I just say yes to him?


	6. A Gentle Moment

**Angela**

I couldn't believe he was going to ask Brennan to marry him! I was just nervous as to what she would say. She usually would try not to let her emotions get in the way. I hoped she would realize this was the best man she could ever get. I knew how much she loved him and this was the deepest I think she ever felt for a man. I had been trying to get Booth to date friends of mine since I first met him. I was always in a happy relationship so I never really thought to ask him myself. Once I broke up with my boyfriend, Booth was like a brother to me. It amazed me when I learned he was dating Brennan. He was dating one of my friends without me even knowing about it. And he always said he didn't like my friends.

"Angela, look what I did!"Eva showed me a picture of a dog she drew. I taught her how to make the fur look more realistic.

"Wow sweetie. That's very good!" I picked up a picture I had been working on of her, "You know who this is?" She smiled very big.

"Me, you know I look just like my mommy. She had really curly hair just like mine. You want to see a picture?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." She got off her chair and ran back towards her room.

"I'm almost done. Hold on." I heard her yell to me. Within in a few minutes she was back in the kitchen with a photo album. She gingerly opened it up to reveal a series of pictures, "This is my mom." She pointed to a petite woman who looked amazingly like the little girl sitting in front of me.

"She was very pretty." I complimented.

"Yeah. This is me when I was a baby. My dad is holding me." She laughed, "Doesn't my hair look so funny." She said through her giggles and pointed to her hair that puffed up all around her head. Her small teeth were showing. Her smile was so big her eyes were closed.

"You were a very cute baby. You are so happy in all of these pictures."

"I know. I don't feel as happy anymore. But I do when I'm with Daddy and Bones."

Out of the middle of nowhere the radio turned on.

"What was that?" She looked at me horrified.

"It's time for Loony Tunes and Daddy isn't here." She said in a horrified tone.

"I can watch it with you." She smiled and nodded.

"Come on!" She yelled and ran to the living room. Her cute curls bounced with each step. I went after her and we crashed on the couch where we would watch loony tunes for the next hour and a half.

**Booth**

The night had gone pretty well. I found out Bones wasn't ready yet to get married but that was good. That implied she would be ready one day and I knew without a doubt I would be waiting for her on that day. We had gone with the evening as I had planned. When we were done eating we went on a walk in the park. It was really cold so I gave her my jacket. I tried not to let her see my sporadic shaking. I was glad my proposal hadn't caused any awkwardness. Towards the end of the night we were happily together, dancing to music coming out of an apartment near the park. I think they were having a party. We stood close to each other, the soft music echoed off the street and created the perfect romantic setting.

We danced until a young boy came up to us. And stood staring at us.

"What are you doing dancing in the park. It's eight thirty." He sounded like we were the weirdest people he's ever seen. Wait did he just say eight thirty?

"We have to go." I said probably more urgently than I should have, "Eva's going to be waiting for us. Well, you." I laughed. I turned my attention back to the kid.

"You should be getting home." He wasn't more than twelve. With that he ran into the apartments where the music was coming from.

Thank You for Reading and Pretty Pretty Please Review!


	7. An Always Love

**Thank you everyone for reading my story. Hart Hanson is awesome and I don't own them. Only Eva.**

**Booth**

When we got back to my place she stopped me in front of the door.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too. More than anyone!" This woman, she drove me insane over her. I couldn't stand the thought of her not in my life. She was beautiful, intelligent, and funny. The list goes on and on.

"I do, I want to marry you." She said seriously.

"I know but you want some more time." She had already told me this. I pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. She just shook her head.

"I mean, I know I'm ready. I don't know why I was saying that stuff earlier. I was scared I guess, I don't know. But I do want to marry you." I was confused.

"So when did you finally decide you wanted to marry me?" I asked, trying to dissolve the knots in my brain.

"I always knew, but I was finally able to tell you right now because I realized something. Something I would hate. I'm going to go in there right now and I'm going to put Eva in bed and then I'll kiss you goodnight and then I'll go home. The thing is I don't want to go home."

"You don't?" I whispered softly into her ear and placed my hands on her hips. Our cheeks softly grazed each others.

"No, I want to stay with you, forever. I never want to have to leave you."She whispered in my ear, sending chills throughout my entire body. I couldn't contain myself. I pulled her in closer and kissed her more passionately than ever before. I placed my hands under her hair and she placed hers behind my head. We kissed until we heard the door open. We looked down to see Eva with a questioning look on her face. We smiled at each other and went inside.

"So?" Angela asked. She knew something. She grabbed Brennan's left hand, "Where is it?" She asked. How did she find out.

"Oh." I realized I hadn't given her the ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it up and placed the small piece of jewelry on her finger. Angela looked a bit confused but she hugged Bones.

"Wow, that's pretty." Eva complimented the ring and asked, "That's what that was for?"

"Yep, wait Angela how did you know?" I asked she looked at me, shocked.

"Since when have you been able to hide something from me?" She questioned.

"A lot of the time." She laughed.

"Eva told me, kind of."

"How did you know." I then turned my attention the the three foot little girl who wore a bright smile.

"Know what." She then was confused. Stuff wasn't adding up.

"How did Eva tell you if she didn't even know?" I asked Angela again. She smiled.

"She said you were going to ask Brennan to be her mom." She said plain and simple.

"Yeah she told me she wanted her to be her mom." He laughed. Eva held Temperance's hand.

"Can you be my mom?" She asked. Temperance smiled an picked her up.

"Of course sweetheart. I love you." She hugged Eva. The little girl she hadn't even known six months ago was going to start calling her mom, and she already acted like one.


	8. A New Life

**Booth**

A couple Months passed by and Temperance and I were married. Angela volunteered to take Eva for a few days so we could enjoy our honeymoon. We were only in our apartment but it was great.

We didn't have a care in the world. We were off work we unhooked our phone and we enjoyed our first few days as a married couple.

"Good morning Temperance Booth." I greeted my wife when she woke up. She smiled and placed a warm kiss on my lips. I had laid in bed for the past hour just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful, so peaceful when she slept. I cold get used to waking up next to her every morning.

"Good morning Seeley Booth." Her hair spread in every direction. Could anybody love someone more than this? I don't think so.

**Temperance**

I woke up to my husband in bed next to me. I could feel the difference in my life before I met him and realized how lonely I was. Even with all my other boyfriends I was lonely. Booth was the only one I ever truly loved.

"I ordered some food. They are making a special delivery!" He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I laughed and gave him another kiss.

"You know, you used to suck at kissing but you're getting pretty good."I joked. He got a devilish grin.

"Ha ha. Very funny." I laughed.

"I thought so. You actually are a great kisser though. Maybe even the best.... Well there was that one guy." He eyed me suspiciously, "No, you are definitely the best."I said nodding my head.

"That's what I thought. You're a pretty good kisser yourself."

**Booth**

A few weeks later, after Eva was asleep. Temperance and I were in bed when she proposed something.

"I've been thinking a lot and I think we should have a baby." She said seriously, "It would give Eva a sibling and us a baby." She sat staring at me while I thought of what an awesome baby we would have. It would be good looking, smart, and awesome,"Honey?" She asked.

"Oh. I think that would be great. You want to start trying now?" She smiled at me and I grinned knowing what that one meant. It was pretty fun trying for a baby.

**Eva**

"Eva's got an evil step mom!" Banner yelled at me. He was mean to me a lot.

"I do not! I have a Mom and a Dad, just like everyone else! Go away Banner!" I yelled at him. I actually had two Moms and Dads, but I didn't want to brag. My mom was my mom and she had been married to my dad for almost six months.

"No, just wait and see, when she has that baby of hers she's going to hate you! She'll love the baby but make you change their poopy diapers and babysit them all day. You just wait and see. That's how it always is."

"Go away Banner. I don't want to see you. Stop being mean to me. My mom loves me." I tried to get him to go away but he kept bugging me.

"Eva I know. I just don't want you to be hurt when it happens." He sounded so serious. I didn't even know why Banner always talked to me. He was two years older than me. I was only six, so why did he always want to talk to me?

"That won't happen. My mom loves me and she wouldn't be mean to me." I got up and walked away but he followed me.

"Leave me alone Banner!"

"I just wanted to wait with you while you waited for your dad." He said sounding sincerely hurt. I didn't mind him waiting with me but he was being annoying.

"Well, stop being a jerk. Then you can wait with me." I glared at him.

"Okay, okay. I won't talk about it anymore." He promised.

"Alright but you better not or else I'm not going to talk to you ever again." I threatened. He liked talking to me so I knew that would make him stop for good.

"Okay. I'm sorry." He apologized. I sat back on the curb and he sat next to me. We talked until my dad got there. Then he told Banner to get in the car because he knew he usually had to walk home.

"Thanks Mr. Booth." We drove him home and then we set out for our apartment. I didn't know why but Banner's words were stuck in my head like an annoying song.

**Booth**

I opened the door and searched the house for my wife. Usually she was waiting for me when I got back to welcome Eva and me home.

"Tempe?" I called out, there was no answer. Usually she was home from work already. Maybe they needed her to stay late. She had done that a few times when they had emergency patients. She usually worked with regulars though. I tried to see if her phone was on but it wasn't so I knew she was at work still. While waiting I made Eva her after school snack.

"Celery and peanut butter, sweetheart. It's waiting for you." Eva got up, left the book she was reading on the floor, and ran to the table where I had left her snack. She smiled at me and began eating. She was my little girl. I loved her. Somehow I felt like I was betraying my brother just by thinking this. Sometimes I would forget she wasn't mine but then I would remember when her teacher's would say, 'as her guardian...'. But I wasn't just her guardian, I was her uncle, her father. She looked to me as her leader, her father. I had to help her through this life. So she knew she was loved and she always had a father to turn to. She was my daughter in a figurative sense but literally she was just my niece, a goddaughter. When Eva was done she wanted me to play a game with her, she wanted to play memory.

We played and she won four of six games. I didn't even let her win!

"You are amazing, my little one." She laughed and begged to play again. That was when the door open and I could hear the sobs of my best friend.

**What's going to happen??? Thanks for the reviews!!! Please keep reviewing!**


	9. Addition

**Booth**

I met her in the hallway outside of Eva's bedroom. She was crying hysterically, she had red blotched all around her eyes and steaks of red going down her cheeks. She fell into my arms her sobs came in uneven breaths and her shaking bothered me. How did she drive home like this?

"She...... died." She sobbed, I looked down, she was definitely still pregnant. Eva was behind almost on the verge of crying.

"Daddy what's wrong with Mommy?" She begged.

"I'm not sure honey." I said as I picked Temperance up and carried her to the living room. Her head was placed on my chest as I tried to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry honey." All I knew was 'she died' and that helped only in comforting her. I stroked her hair and held her close to me, "It's going to be alright." I tried to console her. She shook her head.

"I can't believe she died!" I held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

"It's going to be alright Mommy. It's okay." Eva cried as she stroked her hair. I could tell Eva was about to cry. She had never seen Temperance cry like this and it was really freaking her out.

After about ten minutes she calmed down and was able to tell me what happened.

**Temperance**

_"Annie?" I could hear my voice was tight as I watched my friend be brought in on a stretcher. Why was she here? She got better, I even still call her every Friday! I ran after them into an examination room._

_ "What's happening? What's wrong with her?" I begged to know the answer. I looked down at my friend. My old patient, she got better. She had breast cancer but she got better! She looked like she was sick again. _

_ "We need you to go out Dr. Brennan." Dr. Maddock yelled at me. I hadn't even realized what I was doing. I had to save her. But how? Dr. Kad pulled me out when I started yelling at her._

_ I sat out in the hallway, waiting for them to be done in the room. Her son was sitting a few chairs down from me. I think he already knew what was happening._

_ When all the doctors left I went and sat in her room. I sat for an hour , she opened her eyelids a small bit and looked over to me. Then to her son. _

_ "I love you baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She whispered to the small boy. A tear fell from his eye. She then looked at me and called me over with her finger._

_ "I'm so sorry Tempe. I didn't tell you. I knew you would make me come here." She whispered as loud as she could._

_ "Annie, you should have told me anyway." She shook her head._

_ "You should know how much chances of living go down after it comes back. I didn't want to spend the rest of my days in a hospital. I wanted to spend it with my son. I wanted to live normally as long as possible. Tempe, will you take care of Parker for me? You're the only one I trust. It would give your little girl and your baby a big brother. You did always say you wanted a boy first." I could feel the tears run down my cheek as she whispered a death wish. She was only thirty three. She shouldn't have any death wishes. She should be thinking of romance and a family, not her death._

_ "Of course. I will." I couldn't deny my friend of six years. _

_ "You're the closest thing to family I have. I want Parker to have a mother and father. I love you Tempe." I gave her a hug, my river of tears wouldn't cease. I sat down and watched her die as she spent the last moments she would ever have with her son._

**Booth**

"She wrote a will when she started feeling sick again. Parker's in state custody right now, I'm going to get him on Tuesday, they said." She spoke monotonously throughout her explanation.

"I just hope I'm going to wake up tomorrow and it's all a dream." She exacerbated.

"That's how I felt when Jared and Marie died." You'll get used to it.

The next week passed slowly. A lot of emotions came out that were never felt before and a lot of preparation for Parker. Luckily we had a three bedroom apartment. While Temperance took one of her many naps of the past few days Eva and I went to go get stuff for his room. We were supposed to go pick him up from the Social Services office around four. We decided today was a family day so I didn't send Eva to school.

"When he gets here we can go pick out everything else." I told Eva. She wanted to pick out a whole bedroom but we were only getting welcoming things and a cake.

"But Daddy, what if he doesn't have any thing?" She asked hopelessly.

"I think you just want a reason to buy a bunch of stuff." I countered. She smirked.

"It would be nice. If we got him new stuff. Then He wouldn't remember his mom every time he goes in there." With that sentence, Eva enlightened me.

"You know, I think you're right. Just don't tell mommy yet. We'll take him shopping though so he can pick it out." I compromised with her.

"Aw Daddy. I wanted to pick it out and make it nice for when he comes."

"Yes, but you get to pick out stuff for the baby. That will be much funner because you can help pick out toys too!" We agreed and got back to set up. We put a welcome sign and we had balloons. We put the cake in the kitchen.

"How come we are having a party if his mom just died?" Eva asked me when we were all done setting up and it was almost time to go pick him up.

"We aren't celebrating sweetheart. We're just making it more welcome, so when he comes it's not a scary new place."

"Oh." She answered and got her doll from her toy box, "Can we go get him now?" She begged. She had been asking me every few minutes since we got home.

"I'll go ask Mommy if she's ready. We might be going just you and me." I left her playing on the floor and went to my room. Temperance was laying in our bed, the covers over her head. I could hear her iPod playing.

"Hey." I said after I lifted the covers from over her head, she pulled out her earphones, "Are you coming to get Parker?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"I don't know."

"What's wrong?" I knew she was upset about something different than Annie. She rolled over, facing her chest to the ceiling.

"I've just been thinking a lot. You, Eva, our baby. One day, it could all be gone. I don't think I could handle that. Your brother and his wife, one minute you were saying goodbye the next they're dead. It happens so fast." I took off my shoes and got into bed with her and held her close to me.

"I will always be here for you, and if I'm not you're going to be surrounded my love. All your friends from the hospital. Angela. My family, your family, all of my friends from work look out for us, and the three amazing kids in your life. You will always be loved. No matter what. You're amazing Temperance! Anyone who ever met you would love you." Her smile looked half forced. She placed her arm on my side, her hand falling to graze my back.

"You always make me feel better." She said and moved her hand to my cheek, "Let's go."

**AN: Thanks for reading!! Please review! I don't care if it's good or bad, just say what's on your mind. I really want to know what you think.**


	10. Settling

**Booth**

"He's right over here." A woman in business clothes directed us to a back room. We found the small boy with blonde curly hair.

"Parker." Temperance sighed and gave him a hug, "Hey sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." He answered.

"This is Booth, and this here is Eva. She's just two years younger than you." Temperance introduced everyone. We put his things in the back of the SUV and headed back home. Eva talked up a storm with Parker, he listened politely but didn't speak much. Only when he was asked direct questions.

**Eva **

Three months after Parker got to our house he was already calling my dad, Dad. He never had a dad and he really liked mine. He started talking more too. He was really quiet when he first got here. I felt really bad for him because my parents died too.

"We're going to the park!" Parker ran into my bedroom shouting. He would have scared me if I hadn't heard him yell to my mom and then run down the hallway.

"When?" I asked putting my dolls hair in a ponytail.

"Right now. Come on, get ready. Tempe called Keagan's mom and they're coming too!" Keagan lived two floors up. He was friends with Parker and started hanging out at our apartment when he moved in with us. He was nine! I had only ever had friends that were eight! I got up and ran to the front door to put on my shoes. They were sandals, purple ones that matched my shorts. I ran back to my parents bedroom. My mom was sitting on the rocking chair they had got for when the baby came. She was rubbing her big belly. I ran up to her and put my hand on her belly too.

"There's a baby in there." Mommy smiled at me. I'd never lived with a baby before.

"Is she going to be cute?" She looked surprised.

"How do you know it's a girl?" She asked, I shrugged.

"I don't, I just guessed. How come daddy doesn't want to know?" I wondered. He told Mommy that he didn't want to know.

"He wants it to be a surprise, but I know."

"You do?" I really wanted to know but I thought you didn't until the baby was born, "Did they cut you open?" She just laughed.

"Nope, they did an ultrasound. Its where they take a little handle and they put it on your tummy and they can see inside. It's a little like an x-ray." I thought about this for a few minutes. I ran to get one of my brushes.

When I got back I put the brush on Mommy's tummy.

"How come I can't see the baby?" She laughed again. This was really confusing. It had a handle and I put it on her tummy. So, why wasn't it working?

"It's not the right machine, but I will show you something." She got up from her chair and went by her coat. She got her stefaliscope and put it in her ears. She put the round thing on her tummy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You'll see. Here hold this right here." She motioned for me to take the shiny round thing. I put my hand over it, keeping it on the place where she put it. Then she took the things out of her ears and put them in mine. I heard a sound. A thump thump thump.

"Do you hear that?" I nodded, "That's the baby's heartbeat." I laughed.

"That's cute. When is the baby going to come?"

"In about a month. Are you excited?" I nodded.

"Hey when are we going?" Parker ran into the bedroom.

"Right now." Mom said putting away the stefaliscope.


	11. Settling the unsettling

**Eva**

When we got to the park Parker and Keagan ran to play in the sandbox. Mom found an empty bench under a big shady tree. She sat down and I plopped myself on the seat right next to her.

"Aren't you going to go play?" She asked me surprised that I wasn't already in the sandbox with the boys. I just shook my head and cuddled next to her. I wrapped my arm around her big belly, though it only reached her belly button. I did want to play but I wanted to be next to her more. I wanted her to remember she was my mom, not my step-mom. I almost didn't want the baby to come, I wanted to be her baby still. Sure, now I share her with Parker, but Parker was like me too, she wasn't his first mom. She combed her fingers through my hair the way she usually did at bedtime and I relaxed into her.

"I love you Mommy." I said as I rubbed her belly.

"I love you too sweetheart."

"Will you still love me when the baby comes?" I asked, I needed to know so I could prepare myself. She pushed me off of her so I was looking at her and she looked at me funny, like she was shocked.

"Of course I will. How could I ever stop loving you?" Her words relieved me.

"Well, Banner said after the baby is born you won't love me anymore and you'll make me take care of the baby all day! I don't want you to stop loving me." My unsure words left my mouth in a whisper. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"Sweetheart, I love you and a new baby isn't going to take away any of that love. I'm just going to share my love with one more person. Banner probably feels like his step mom doesn't love him as much ever since his baby sister was born, but she does. Babies are just a lot of work." She assured me. She pushed my hair away from my face and gave me a kiss. "Is that all you were worried about?" She questioned. I just nodded my head. She smiled. "Do you want to go play now?" I nodded and ran to the sunny playground.

I looked for Parker and Keagan, but they weren't in the sandbox anymore. I crossed the playground over to the jungle gyms. I started to climb when I felt a light tapping on my shoulders. I quickly turned around to find Banner. He was standing cockily with his hands on his hips and his face was turned towards the sky.

"Do you need someone to play with?" He asked trying to act like the superhero he was modeling. He had on a blue cape over his regular clothes.

"Sure. I can't find Parker." He got a devilish smile on his face.

"I know where Parker is but I'm not gonna tell you. Come here." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs of the play castle. He pulled me up to the top, next to the biggest slide, where he let go of my hand. "Alright, you stay here and I'm going to come save you." With that he slid down the slide.

"Who's going to be the bad guy?" I yelled down to him. He looked up from the ground.

"Aaron. He's been the bad guy all day." He yelled back up with a laugh and disappeared. Him and Aaron were best friends, they had a lot of play dates. I looked out onto the playground to search for Banner or Aaron. After a few minutes I started to get really bored. I almost left my "tower" when I heard screaming. I looked back down on the playground and saw someone in a mask, most likely Aaron, chasing Banner.

"I'll rescue you!" Banner yelled as he passed the slide. It was quiet for a few more minutes and then Banner appeared in the top castle with me. He put his finger on his mouth and pulled me down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, so Aaron couldn't hear if he was near. He pointed to the other side of the play set.

"We have to get there without that villain, Sneaky Greek, getting us. It'll be hard but I think I can get you there." He whispered. We climbed into a short tunnel and he stuck his head out a tiny bit, searching for Sneaky Greek. "Coast clear. Lets go!" He helped me out of the tunnel and we ran across the bridge. We almost got to the other side when Aaron saw us and started chasing us.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" A muffled yell came out of his Halloween mask as he quickly approached us.

"C'mon, we gotta run! We can make it!" Banner encouraged. We ran to escape him but he was quickly gaining on us. We pushed harder, running through tunnels and climbing the stairs to the smaller tower. He stopped and pushed me to the top. I smiled vainly at Aaron.

"I would have won if I would have had someone else on my team." He complained. I sat down in the shade of the small castle and Banner sat next to me, we were both tired from our exciting run. Aaron was on his way to come sit with us but I heard Keagan yell for him and he disappeared down the steps.

"How's your mom?" I knew what he was implying, somehow every time I was with him the subject of the new baby came up in one way or another.

"She said she loves me and she's not going to stop just because the baby." I said in a know it all tone, his face fell a little.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. Then I remembered what she had said about his mom.

"She said your mom still loves you too," He looked at me confusedly, "and that babies are just hard and she just needs help." He pondered this for a few seconds.

"I don't know." I could hear the disbelief in his voice.

"Does she still tell you she loves you?" I asked. He nodded.

"I guess she does." I smiled.

"You see, she still loves you." I was glad I talked to my mom. Ever since Banner told me all those things I had been worried about it. I hoped Banner would know his mom loved him too.

**AN: The document manager isn't working so I put this into another document. Sorry if it's weird. Thanks for reading!! Please Review.**


	12. Special Day

Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been really caught up in school and life.

**Booth**

"Can I stay up late Dad?" Parker begged me. I looked over to the clock on the oven. It was nine o'clock.

"It's already after your bedtime, so you already got to stay up late." He smiled a devilish grin. Of course he knew he had already stayed up late.

"Alright. Goodnight." He turned to go back down the hall to his bedroom. His spiderman pajamas showing how young he truly was. Sometimes it was easy to forget because of his mature manner.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." I chuckled, thinking of the two amazing kids I had gained over the past two years. Parker was still getting used to this new life, but there was no doubt about the love I held for him and Eva. After he disappeared into his room I set out for mine. I knew what was waiting there for me and it still gave me the deepest joy. I slowly opened the door to find my wife already in bed with a new book.

"Hey." She smiled when I said this.

"Parker in bed?" She asked.

"Yep, he tried to get me to let him stay up later." I laughed and took off everything except my boxers. I hopped into bed next to my wife and gave her a kiss. Things had become very routine.

"He's definitely growing up. I remember when I started begging my parents to let me stay up. It hardly ever worked though." she laughed reminiscently.

"I can't believe we are in bed at nine. Our parents aren't here telling us no dessert tomorrow." I laughed. I hadn't gone to bed at nine for awhile.

"I've been really tired lately. I was ready to go to bed before Eva." She mused.

"Am I glad I can't get pregnant!" I joked, though I really was glad I couldn't. I took my watch off and put it on my nightstand. I turned over under the thick covers to find Temperance already asleep. I just laid my head on my pillow and admired her strength.

"I love you." I whispered as I pushed a strand of hair out of her face. I fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of her breathing.

**Temperance**

In the morning I had a lot of energy. I slept for ten hours the night before and I felt great. I had been off work for a few days now because of how tired I was but I felt good enough to go to work. I had already asked someone to cover my shift though so they wouldn't be expecting me.

When I got up to get some breakfast I could already hear some being made, the meaty smell of bacon snuck under my bedroom door. I left my room to the kitchen and found Booth at the stove, cooking.

"Mm, smells good!" He turned around and smiled exuberantly, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're happy today!" He said surprised. I just tasted some of the scramble eggs on the plate next to the stove.

"Yeah, I feel great! I slept pretty well last night. This looks very delicious!" I commented on the fruit he had cut up, the eggs and bacon, and the toast. He must have been awake for awhile preparing all of this. Usually when he made breakfast it was a bowl of cereal or some fruit and yogurt.

"If I would have known you would have felt this good I just would have had you make breakfast!" He joked and kissed my cheek.

"Hmm." I laughed. Pondering on all the possibilities.

"Don't even think about it."He laughed, "We need to share the load."

"Alright." I said and grabbed dishes and silverware to set the table. Once I was done setting the table I made some orange juice from concentrate.

Eva and Parker came to the kitchen and they helped us finish breakfast up and we all sat down to the table to eat. When we were done I took them to school so Booth could go to work early to get a head start on his paperwork from his last case.

When we got to the school Eva and Parker got out of the car by the front doors. I was about to move when Eva hopped on the side of the car and squeezed her face to the passenger side window, turning her face into a flat, round, shape. I started to roll down the window and she quickly removed her face and started laughing.

"Bye Mommy." She smiled, now holding onto the inside of the SUV.

"Bye honey, I love you." She smiled and put down her middle and ring finger, the other three spread out.

"This means I love you in sign language! Mrs. Olsen taught me!" She exaggerated.

"That's pretty amazing!" I added to her excitement. She got off the side of the car and started for the school.

"Eva!" I called to her and she turned around. I put down the same two fingers she had just a few moments ago and she copied me.

**Booth**

Work was going pretty slow and Eric, my partner, wasn't coming in today. He had family issues. Everyone knew that meant his wife had stopped taking her meds again. She was schizophrenic and often had breakdowns. Eric loved her though and he was just as loyal, maybe even more so, than any other husband. I played with the paperwork on my desk, hesitant to fill it out. I wanted to go home and be with Temperance, the kids were at school and she was alone. We hadn't been having much alone time lately.

I decided to go get some coffee to clear my head. I went into the break room, poured myself some coffee, and sat down to enjoy the small break I was taking. I sat back in my chair to stretch and my phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I answered my cell to hear a distressed Temperance on the other line.

"I'm in labor."

**AN: Thank you so much for everyone who reads this story. Thank you for all the reviews. Please review!! **


	13. New Addition

**Booth**

Was I really hearing her correctly? Could she have been joking?

"What are you doing?" I begged as she moaned. I got up and ran out the small room. I ran past my boss, "Hey, I have to go. Temperance is in labor." I knew he would understand and if he tried to stop me I didn't care. I would just burst through him.

"Not much just trying to have a baby! One of our neighbors is bringing me to the hospital." She basically screamed at me.

"I'm coming!" I assured her. I jumped in my SUV, pulled out onto the street, and turned on my siren as I started my race to the hospital. I had never thought about how convenient the sirens were until that moment. I hoped to get there before they brought her into a room. I puled into the emergency parking lot. I quickly locked my door as I ran to the entrance. I ran to the front desk.

"I need the Maternity Unit." I rushed my sentence, where I wasn't even sure the woman could understand what I was saying.

"Right down that hallway." She said calmly and pointed to her right.

"Thank you!" I said and then began to run down the small hallway. I felt like a monster running through the small space. I reached another woman sitting at a round desk, typing on the computer in front of her.

"Did a woman named Temperance just come through here?" Again my words slurred together. She looked at me confusedly.

"No, but that's an interesting name." She commented and continued ti type. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around to see her in a wheelchair, her face a deep shade of pink.

"Here, that's my wife. Don't you need to me fill out paperwork or something?" I asked the same lady. She looked over at Tempe and then back at me. She nodded and handed me a clipboard. I quickly filled out the sheet. Noticing some of the weird questions they asked and some like "When was your last doctor visit" I didn't know, so I just left them blank.

They got her into a room and the lady from downstairs left. She laid on her left side as I tried to coach her through the contractions.

"Breath in. Breath out." I said as I whooshed air through my mouth. The doctor came in to check up on her and see how dilated she was since last time the nurse came in she was seven centimeters.

"Good news. You're ten centimeters so we can start to push now."

"Thank goodness!" She breathed. The doctor coached her as a few nurses stood by his side. I held her hand, curious as to see what the baby looked like when it came out but not curious enough to actually look. I knew there was a good chance I would pass out.

"Grrrrugh." She grunted as she pushed.

"We can see the head, just one more big push. You're doing great!" The doctor encouraged. She squeezed my hand as she pushed one last time. They pulled out the baby and lifted him up for her to see.

"It's a boy. Want to cut the cord, Daddy?" The doctor asked as the nurse handed me scissors. I took them into my glove and cut the cord as I looked at my new child. He was beautiful. He screamed as the doctors held him but he was beautiful. Even covered in whatever it was that he was covered in. They took him away and Temperance delivered the placenta. About twenty minutes later, they brought him in. Bundled in a small hospital blanket with blue lines.

"He's beautiful." Temperance smiled as she looked at our sleeping baby. She was right he was beautiful. He had little strands of brown hair sticking up in every direction and underneath those lids, I knew he had blue eyes.

**Eva**

I was finally going to meet my new baby brother. I had been waiting a long time while Daddy got stuff ready in the car so we could bring him home. I tried to sit and wait patiently on the couch with Parker but I could hardly contain myself. I jumped around the room and put my face right in Parker's.

"Aren't you excited Parker! We have a new baby brother!" I squealed. He only laughed at me. He definitely wasn't as excited as I was. I never held a baby before and Daddy told me I would definitely get to hold him.

"Alright, time to go." Daddy motioned for us to follow him. Parker jumped up and was walking too slow. We had to hurry. I got behind him and pushed him to go faster. He let me push him all the way to the stairs where we raced down. We all got buckled in and started for the hospital.

"Come one Daddy, drive faster!" I urged. He laughed at me too.

"I have to go the speed limit." He explained.

"What about your lights?" I remembered one time he had to turn them on while I was in the car and he drove really fast.

"I can't. It isn't an emergency." I was sure it was.

"But if I don't hurry up and see my new baby brother I'm going to pass out." I tried to convince him that it was an emergency to see him but he laughed again.

"We'll get there soon enough, think about something else." He suggested as we stopped at a red light.

"Yeah," Parker chimed in, "What about the park." I thought for a minute.

"Yeah! They have a lot of babies at the park." They both busted up laughing.

"Never mind." Daddy commented.

It seemed to take forever but we finally made it to the park. I jumped out of the car holding Pablo, my teddy bear. My dad picked me up and we walked in the hospital. I couldn't remember ever being in a hospital when I was a baby.

We walked down a hallway til we finally reached room F203. We opened the door and my mom was sitting in bed holding a bundle of blankets that I was sure held the baby. I squirmed out of my dads arms and ran over to the bed. Parker and I looked at the baby as he slept.

"This is Zachary Keener. The newest addition to our family." Mommy smiled as she showed us.

"Can I hold him now?" I begged with my hands holding each other.

"Come sit here." My dad motioned me to a big sofa chair. I ran over and sat down, holding my arms out. Daddy grabbed Zachary and placed him in my arms.

"Hi Zachy," I cooed as I leaned down to give him a kiss, "Am I your favorite big sister?" I talked in my best baby voice. I held him until my arms felt really tired and I felt my tummy growl.

"You hungry?" My dad asked me and I nodded, "Let's go down to the vending machines. You want to come Parker?" He looked up but shook his head.

"I want to stay here." He replied.

**Parker**

"Bye brothers, bye Mommy." Eva said as she waved. As soon as they left I looked down at the new baby. He was so soft, so cute. I decided right now would be a good time to ask Temperance something that had been building up everyday. I laid in bed next to her as she smiled at me and put her arm around me giving me a hug.

"Hey buddy. I missed you." She mused. I laid my head on her shoulder and worked myself up to ask her.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She didn't hesitate a second.

"Can I. I mean. Would it be okay. If I you know. Called you Mom?" I asked, still not making eye contact.

"Of course. I'd be honored." I heard her soft voice answer me. I couldn't help but look at her now. I couldn't help but smile. Her teeth were showing as she grinned one of the biggest grins I had ever seen and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I love you Parker." She said as a tear fell. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too. Mom."


	14. Questions

**Booth**

We brought home Zachary and laid him in his new bed to sleep, while the rest of us ate dinner. We had ordered take out since we didn't have enough time to make anything.

"When can I hold the baby again?" Eva asked as she stuck another bite of food in her mouth.

"Maybe after dinner."Temperance answered.

"Can I hold him too?" Parker chimed in with wide eyes. Temperance laughed.

"Of course." She replied. Like she said, the moment they were both done eating, they were both begging to hold the little guy. Temperance still had food left, so she took one last quick bite and led the kids to the baby. I stayed to clean up the dinner mess and finish the dishes. But I could still hear Eva and Parker giggling at the baby.

When I was done I walked to the room they were in. I stood outside the door where they couldn't see me and I watched them. How easily it all fit together. Like all those bad things had to happen to achieve this very moment. The moment where a family had been completed. I didn't want to disturb the delicate moment but I couldn't resist being part of the scene. I opened the door and walked in. Eva and Parker were hanging on each side of the rocking chair as Temperance held the baby. They all looked up and smiled at me as I came and sat on the floor next to them. None of us spoke, we just enjoyed being together in the small room.

**Eva**

Zach was getting big now. It had been three weeks since he was born and he would open his eyes longer than he used to. He was really cute. I thought he would at least be able to hold his head up by now, but I guess babies can't do that til they get bigger. Everyday when I got home from school the fist thing I would do was give him a kiss so he would remember that I loved him.

Mom was feeding him in the living room so I decided to go check out his stuff. He had a lot of toys but he couldn't play with them yet. They mostly just sat there so I made sure to play with them whenever I could. I held onto the door handle as I looked around the room, deciding what I wanted to play with today. Then I noticed there was a big space under his crib. I got on the ground and crawled over and dipped my head to see. In the back I saw a binki. I got down on the floor and scooted myself under until I could reach the binki. Zachy was always sucking on it so I decided to try it. I picked it up and stuck it in my mouth. I sucked but it was really boring so I put it back in the corner and scooted myself out. I was sure glad I wasn't a baby anymore.

**Booth**

"I really want you to be there. So you're gonna have to wake up soon. Dad, please. It's in a few days." I heard a woman speak. I couldn't see her even as I looked around. Everything just looked black. She stopped talking so I decided to forget about it. Then I heard a different woman speaking.

"It's been a hard few weeks without you. Getting everything ready. She's decided to just go along with it. It would be too hard to postpone it and nobody is sure you will even wake up." I could have sworn it was Temperance. The hard tone in her voice made me feel uneasy but it seemed I couldn't do anything about it. Like I was trapped.

I opened my eyes to see Tempe laying next to me. It must have been a dream, a weirdly scary dream. I looked at the clock, 3:22. I decided to get up and check on the kids. I walked quietly and opened each of their bedroom doors. After I was able to see them all sleeping some of the nervousness fell from me. I slid under the covers and lightly kissed Temperance on the forehead before going back to sleep.

"I know you can't hear me but I don't know who to talk to. You were always the person I went to for advice." I heard Temperance speaking in the same tone she had in the dream I had earlier. I tried to open my eyes again but they wouldn't let me. I wanted to hear what she needed to tell me. I had to hear it, something was pulling me towards her. I ended up drifting back into my heavy sleep before I could hear anything else, leaving my mind blank.

**Eva **

Today we were going to the park. I really liked going to the park and Mom tried to make sure we went a lot. She said it was important to get out of the house on a regular basis and get some fresh air. After we got our stuff in the car and after we all got in the car we headed out for the park. When we got there we had to help carry things to the table before we were allowed to go play. Dad decided to take a shortcut where there were a bunch of rocks instead of taking the long way on the concrete.

The rocks separated the higher ground from the lower ground. It was a pretty far way to climb but we still beat Mom and Zachy to the top. After we put our stuff down, Dad decided to go first and he would help us down, since it was harder to get down then up.

When he started to go down, something happened and he fell. I thought he was going to get up but he hit his head on one of the rocks. Parker had been standing there watching and he started to cry. He looked horrified as he looked down and it caused a nasty root to grow inside me, making me feel sick. I almost wanted to cry but I didn't want things to get worse.

"Mom!" He cried and she rushed over. When she saw I could see tears welling up in her eyes too and she jumped as fast as she could down the rocks, careful not to trip. She pulled out her phone and dialed 911.

"He's still breathing." Her shaky voice cried into the phone. It scared me, I had never seen her act like this and I wasn't sure what it meant.

**AN: There's only one more part! Thank you for reading! Please Review, just want to know what you are thinking whether good or bad. If it stunk, don't be afraid to tell me :)**


	15. Awakening

**Booth**

When I woke up I was hooked up to machines in the hospital. I looked around me and searched for that button you push when you need help. My head was really starting to hurt and I wondered how hard I had hit coming down from the rocks.

When I finally found the remote and pushed the button, a nurse rushed in to my room.

"Oh Mr. Booth! You're awake!" She cried as she came to check me, "let me go get the doctor, and your wife!" For the next few minutes I was alone. Then a rushed Temperance ran in. I almost didn't recognize her, she had graying hair and soft wrinkles touching her eyes and mouth. Was I asleep that long?

"Booth! Good thing you are awake!" She came up and kissed me softly on my forehead a soft tear fell on her cheek, "Jared and Marie just got here. They were going to come up and see you. Do you think you'll feel well enough for the wedding tomorrow?" I took a second to register what she was telling me and then my memories flooded back. Jared never died and Eva was mine and Bones' daughter. Eva, she was getting married tomorrow!

"I have to get up, I need to get ready!" I had a whole list of things to do before tomorrow. So many things nobody knew about. Like getting my father's gift for Eva and picking out a song for us to dance to at the wedding! Luckily the doctor walked in.

"Ah Mr. Booth. Good to see you awake! How do you feel?" He asked checking my heart rate.

"Wonderful, when's the soonest I can leave?"The doctor smiled.

"We need to run a few tests, maybe in a few hours." Hours, that was a long time. I needed to get my list completed. I had been out a long time and now I had to make up for that. In a few minutes Eva ran in with Zach following shortly behind her. She had tears in her eyes, almost spilling over.

"Hey Daddy!" She came over and gave me a tight hug, "Are you going to be able to come tomorrow?" She asked as we continued to hold each other.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" She let go and smiled, the tears had finally fallen out and were replaced with laughing.

"Hey Dad." Zach came up and gave me a quick hug. His brown hair messy on the top of his head.

"Hey Zach. How's school?" He laughed.

"Good, as always. My English teacher wants me to take the early exit exam so I can get a head start on college." He may have looked just like me but he had the brains of his mother. I had already done the math in my head of how long I must have been out. It was almost a month!

"That's great!" I laughed, glad to be back to my family, so I could make it to the wedding and stop their worrying.

A few minutes later Jared and Marie came in with their fifteen year old daughter Abbigail.

"Hey Uncle Seeley," She came up and gave me a hug, "I'm glad you're alright now." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey Hun." After we visited for awhile I was finally able to get my tests done and out of the hospital, then I was finally able to start my list.

First I had to go get a gift. A special gift from Dad.

**AN: Well, there will be one more chapter after this, specifically the wedding. Thank you guys for reading and all your reviews!**


	16. Forever Trust

**AN: Alright this will be the Final Chapter, I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones :)**

**Booth**

I walked up, waiting for my turn to walk in my daughter, when I saw her. She looked so beautiful in her white wedding gown. She smiled up at me as she extended her hand and I held it in mine.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, making sure she didn't feel like she was making a mistake. She cut through all my worries with her bright smile that glowed on her face.

"Never been more ready. I love you Daddy." She said pulling me into a tight hug. I held her for the last time as a single woman. I was giving my daughter away. Of course I trusted her soon to be husband, it just felt weird to give her away.

"I love you too!" We ended the hug just as it was time for us to begin walking down the isle. She held my arm and I could feel her exuberance as we approached the front. I got the feeling today would be an emotional day.

**Eva**

I hugged my dad and then began to walk up the aisle. I looked at Banner to see his overjoyed smile that just made me even happier. I felt light as I approached the man I loved more than anyone. He seemed so cocky standing up there. I didn't really care for the wedding part but I knew it was important to him. All I really wanted was to be married and have the reception party. I couldn't help but laugh from the joy that had been building up inside of me since my dad woke up. IT made Banner laugh as well.

When we reached the front I gave my dad a small peck on the cheek and then turned to grab Banner's hands.

"Ready for this!" He whispered as he gently squeezed my hands.

"Better than ready." I laughed again. His laugh sent butterflies free in my stomach.

**Booth**

They faced the Priest still holding the others hand. The Priest read a few verses from the Bible and then began their vows. They had chosen to make their own vows to make it more personal. Banner started with his vows.

"Eva, ever since the day I met you I knew there was something special about you. I always wanted to be your Prince in all of the games we played and today I get to be your Prince for real. I want to be there for you forever and support you in all that you need support in. I want to be there when you are sick and I can help you get better. Eva, I love you and I wish to always be by your side as your husband until the day we die." I saw Eva's smile even from behind. Next it was Eva's turn to say her vows.

"Banner, I didn't always like you. Sometimes you annoyed me but you grew on me," She joked, "I always admired your honesty and I knew you would always be there to help me when I needed it. Even through my awkward stage in middle school you still stuck by my side. You're my best friend and I couldn't imagine anybody who could possibly be a better husband for me than you. I love you as much as I could possibly love anyone and hope to be by your side til the day you die." I felt tears falling down my cheeks but I still couldn't help but laugh. Eva seemed to have a funny way of explaining things.

They said their "I do"s and I was done for. My little girl was not a little girl anymore. She was married now and starting a new life. A life that still included me, just not as much. Though she didn't need me as much anymore and she could rely on Banner when she needed help. Of course I would always be there for her if they couldn't handle something on their own. Next step was the reception.

At the reception while everybody was finishing eating the best man gave his speech and then they started to play music for dancing. I looked over at Temperance, remembering the day I was lucky enough to get her to marry me. She smiled up at Eva and Banner as they laughed at the couple table. I placed my hand on hers and she turned her head towards mine, the smile still lighting up her face.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked politely, an offer she couldn't refuse. She grabbed my hand with the hand that wasn't under mine.

"Of course!" She laughed as we walked to the dance floor, hand in hand. We were one of the first couples on the dance floor but as soon as we got up others began to follow. Jared and Marie, Parker and his wife, even Zach asked a girl to dance.

"This is all so unreal isn't it?" She spoke softly into my ear as she brushed her cheek against mine.

"It is pretty strange. It wasn't this difficult when Parker got married."

"You are right. It was more normal when Parker was getting married. But Eva? She's an adult now and it shouldn't be strange, but it is." I nodded moving to give her a kiss on the cheek. I held her close as we swayed to the music. I couldn't help but remember our wedding day. There had been a few problems like my best man went missing and then one of the women who was attending had their dress rip. She had been wearing a small dress and nobody was surprised when the purple fabric presented a hole as she sat down in her chair. Overall though, the day could not have been more perfect. I was finally able to make Temperance mine and she was happy about it.

The time came for the couples dance and I knew my time was coming. The song I had picked wasn't one of my favorites but it held fond memories for me. Ever since Eva had heard it playing on the radio when she was ten she couldn't stop singing it. After that every time I heard the song I couldn't help but smile thinking of my little girl in the back seat singing her song.

When the song came to an end they announced our dance and I got up and took my little girls hand as they started the her song "There Goes my Life" by Kenny Chesney. At first she began to smile even greater than she had before but as we both began to sing along to the song she began to cry quickly followed by my tears.

"There goes my life, there goes my future, my everything, I love you. Daddy, goodbye." We both sang. When the song was over she grabbed me and held me. I reached into my pocket and found the small gift I had thought was perfect. It was a small heart locket on a silver necklace. I opened it up to show a picture of her and me on one side and on the other a picture of her and Banner. In small lettering it said, "I give you away" and the date. She put it on and grabbed me around the shoulders.

"I love you Daddy." She said to me again.

"I love you too." I wasn't sure how many times that day we had shared those three small words that meant so much to both of us and I knew we would have a million more chances to say the same words without ever losing their meaning. My little girl was growing up and I had to let her go.

**Hope you guys liked the ending! Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think!**


End file.
